Leah ganhou, sem nem mesmo tentar
by GakuenAlicefan27
Summary: Os pensamentos de Renesmee com relação aos seus sentimentos por Jacob e aos que ele e Leah tem um pelo outro. Blackwater.


Notas da autora: É a minha primeira fanfiction de Twilight, e eu espero que saia boa, porque eu também vou passar para o inglês para que mais gente possa ler. Essa idéia me veio depois de ler um monte de fanfictions de Twilight e dar vontade de escrever sobre o assunto, mas vocês provavelmente não estão a fim de saber disso ¬¬

Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, porque se pertencesse eu não teria escrito bem do jeito que foi. Os livros pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, dona de uma imaginação e criatividade incríveis.

Ao contrário do que pode parecer no início da fic, ela é mesmo Blackwater, mas demora alguns parágrafos para perceber.

Agradeço a todos que lerem, boa fic! ^^

**Leah ganhou, sem nem mesmo tentar**

Renesmee se considerava feliz. Claro que, tinha muitos motivos para ser feliz. Para começar, ela estava viva, já que sua mãe mesmo antes de ela nascer a amava tanto que se recusou a fazer um aborto, mesmo significando que ela poderia morrer. Ela tinha uma família que a amava muito: Seus pais, Edward e Bella, seus tios, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice e Jasper, e por fim, seus avós, Carlisle e Esme, e também Charlie e Renné, mesmo que os dois últimos não fizessem idéia de que eram seus avós. Ela era muito bonita, e absurdamente inteligente, além de que poderia viver para sempre e tinha poderes incríveis. Sua vida não era normal, mas ela era feliz.

Ah, e também tinha Jacob Black, que era um velho amigo de sua mãe e, atualmente, um amigo da família. Ela também agradecia ao fato de que sua família tinha se mudado para um lugar relativamente perto de Forks, onde Jacob poderia visitá-la sempre que quisesse, com apenas uma hora e meia de viagem de La Push até lá.

Mas, é claro, a vida de ninguém pode ser feliz o suficiente, ou perfeita, nem mesmo a dela, por mais que lhe doesse. Porque, agora, com aparência e maturidade de 15 anos, mesmo estando com cinco e meio realmente, ela começou a ter sentimentos de mulher.

Quando ainda tinha "14 anos" sentia que queria ser notada por ele, não queria passar despercebida. Toda vez que seus pais diziam que Jacob vinha visitar( o que era quase todo dia) ela ficava se maquiando, penteando o cabelo, botando perfume, escolhendo a roupa perfeita, durante horas e horas a fio. Prestava atenção em qualquer coisa que ele fizesse, desde andar até sorrir, cada movimento era registrado em sua memória, tudo nele era perfeito( e ela tinha muito trabalho para esconder seus pensamentos do seu pai, apesar de achar que ele já tinha uma idéia deles). Seu coração ia a mil por hora quando o via, suas mãos suavam, e ela sentia borboletas no estômago. De noite, sonhava com ele com freqüência e de dia quando ele não vinha era uma tortura interminável. Jacob era mais do que importante para ela, ele era necessário, para seu coração, para sua sanidade mental, para sua vida.

Agora, que era uma garota com "15 anos", para ela Jacob era mais do que um amigo, mais do que um melhor amigo, mais do que um irmão, porque ela estava completa e perdidamente apaixonada por ele, ou talvez até o amasse.

E é justamente por isso, que apesar de se achar feliz no geral, ela não se acha feliz no amor, não que ela não goste de amar Jacob, pelo contrário, ela adora o fato de amá-lo com cada fibra do seu ser, o único problema é que ele não parece sentir o mesmo.

Jacob gosta de ir a casa dos Cullen e gosta de andar com ela, mas pelo que ela percebe, não o bastante. Ela não acha que seja especial do jeito que quer ser, do jeito que ele é especial para ela, porque ele não age como se quisesse que ela fosse sua namorada, ele a trata como a melhor amiga, e é isso que, mesmo com sua inteligência altíssima ela não consegue entender.

Como ela perdeu para Leah?

Renesmee não gostava muito de ir a La Push, por causa disso, porque quando eles estavam na casa dos Cullen, eles tinham tempo para ficarem um com o outro, sem ninguém para se intrometer, mas quando eles estavam na reserva as coisas eram diferentes, vira e mexe aparecia algum amigo de Jake que atrapalhava seus momentos com ele, mas o pior de tudo era quando aparecia Leah.

Renesmee não era cega. Ela via o jeito como os olhos do Jake brilhavam com Leah por perto, ela via que a felicidade dele aumentava, apesar de eles não serem namorados. Ela via o quanto eles se divertiam juntos, e o jeito como conversavam...era o jeito que faria alguém que está assistindo de longe pensar que eles estavam juntos, porque eles pareciam certos juntos, mais do que ela própria pareceria com Jake, mas isso não devia ser daquele jeito!

Ela era metade vampira, e por causa disso era muito bonita, mas mesmo assim lhe doía ver que ela podia estar do lado de Jake, com a roupa mais perfeita do mundo, com o melhor penteado do mundo, com a melhor maquiagem do mundo, de um jeito que faria com que qualquer garoto terminasse com a namorada na mesma hora só para ir correndo dizer o quanto ela estava bonita, mas se Leah aparecesse com roupas simples, sem maquiagem e muitas vezes despenteada, Jake viraria a cabeça na mesma hora, em qualquer direção que ela estivesse, como já tinha feito algumas vezes.

Leah era uma loba, ela era metade vampira e metade humana, e não tinha aquele cheiro horrível de Leah, mas pensando melhor aquele cheiro não devia incomodar Jake. Ela não conseguia ver o que Leah tinha de tão especial, ela não fazia nada para ser especial, mas conseguia ouvir o coração de Jake acelerar por tê-la visto ou pela simples menção do nome dela, e isso fazia com que Renesmee quisesse chorar.

Leah não era tão bonita quanto ela, nem tão inteligente quanto ela, não era metade do que ela era, mas era o que Jake queria, mesmo que ele mesmo não notasse isso, e ela também percebia que Leah queria Jake, mesmo que talvez não tivesse se dado conta, porque as reações dela quando via Jake eram iguais as dele quando via ela.

O que Renesmee mais queria era que Jake não ligasse para Leah, que preferisse mil vezes passar a tarde com ela do que com aquela loba, mas as vezes parecia que era exatamente o contrário, e todas as vezes que Jake não podia ir visitá-la ela ficava imaginando porque ele não viera e com quem ele estava, e de que se ela perguntasse isso tinha medo de ouvir de que era porque ele estava com Leah.

Ela sabia que os transmorfos tinham uma espécie de conexão chamada imprint, que era como um amor a primeira vista, e se perguntava se Jacob e Leah tinham tido o imprint um com o outro, porque era o que parecia, pelo modo como eles trocavam olhares discretos de vez em quando ou pelo modo com já por costume, Jacob sempre pegava e puxava a mão de Leah quando queria que ela visse alguma coisa, ou que ela andasse mais rápido, e o modo como ela sorria para ele, um sorriso sem ser forçado, Leah já tinha o hábito de sorrir para ele.

Ela morria de ciúmes de Leah, porque ela tinha o que ela não tinha conseguido e talvez nem soubesse disso, porque era Leah que Jake queria, porque era com Leah que ele agia carinhosamente, involuntariamente, porque ela não tinha sido boa o bastante, e porque Leah ganhou, sem nem mesmo tentar, enquanto ela tentando, perdeu.

---------------------x-----------------------

Terminei! Espero que alguém tenha gostado e que resolvam deixar um lindo comentariozinho que deixa uma ficwriter tão feliz, mesmo que seja para falar mal, pelo menos quer dizer que você leu! Ou, se quiserem, favoritem minha história, esse tipo de coisa faz o nosso dia! ^^


End file.
